AJ In Wonderland
by Sparkling-Butterbeer2.0
Summary: A fanfic based on a bunch of dreams I had. (NOT A GARY STU, GOT IT?) It may not be very good, and I may suck at summaries, but give it a chance, please!
1. Night 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Kira-chan here. Look, I know I said only one ongoing fic at a time, but I had these dreams after watching Cry Plays Catherine. I just wanted to put them on paper (?) and share them with the world! By the way, I am not a hermaphrodite. I also do not have a girlfriend named Grace. This is fiction, but I am playing the part of AJ, since that is how it was in my dream. Each chapter will be maybe one night of dreams, but I did also dream in the daytime. This is probably going to be at least 10 chapters. All flames will be brutally murdered. Please don't send them, and if you do, at least log in first, and don't be a coward. Thanks, and have a nice day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Catherine. Or anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

My name is AJ Smith. I am 22 years old, and I was just kicked out of my flat that I shared with my girlfriend, Grace. I am currently walking along the road to a McDonald's that is close to the campus for a cup of coffee before heading to the bus stop. I got some funny looks since my suitcase was bright purple, but I was used to it. I got my coffee and sat down at a table in the back corner. I connected my iPod to the free Wi-Fi and loaded YouTube. I was currently watching Cry Plays Catherine Part 4. Yea, I know I'm a little late but hey! I was almost halfway through the nightmare bit on that video! I pressed play and felt a weird tingling sensation in my gut. I looked around to see if anybody was watching me, but there was nobody there. Weird… I looked back at my screen and saw Grace's face staring at me. She yelled "Traitor!" before I felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum.

* * *

I opened my eyes and rubbed my head. Thankfully, wherever I was, I had my backpack still. It didn't contain much, just my wallet, a notebook, a pen, and my little stuffed walrus, Kira-kun. Yeah, yeah, I'm a Death Note fan. So what?! Light was cute! Anyway, I looked around. I seemed to be on some weird stairs. I heard a voice come out of nowhere. "What are you doing just standing there?! Climb!" What the hell?! Who was that?! I figured I better listen, since this looked an awful lot like the nightmare stage on Catherine. I started climbing.

After I almost slipped for the third time, I whispered to myself, "Fuck it. Kira-kun, would you mind taking me to the top please so I can figure out what the hell is going on here?" Kira poked his head out of the bag and nodded twice. Oh, did I mention that Kira is almost alive? He can't talk, and he feels no pain, but he can fly and change sizes at will. I climbed on his back. "To the top, please!" He nodded again and flew up. I saw some really strange-looking sheep down there, one of them had an afro and was carrying a pillow!

Kira poked me with his tusk to let me know that we were almost there. At the top, I got off quickly and asked him if he would stay out of the bag for a bit. He nodded. He was way too big to carry though! I suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Kira! Remember that one anime we watched together? Gakuen Heaven?" He nodded once, slowly. "Remember that cat, Tonosama? Would you mind shrinking down to about that size please?" His eyes lit up with comprehension as he nodded quickly. A soft grey light surrounded him, and he shrunk to the size of a large cat. Never can be too careful. I don't know what's up there! I opened the door.

* * *

I woke up on a park bench. Daylight was streaming through the leaves on the trees. What? When did I fall asleep in a park? People were looking at me with disgusted faces, probably thinking something like _That hobo needs a haircut_ or _Is that a boy or a girl?_. I sighed and got up, walking aimlessly down the sidewalk. Wouldn't be the first time… My face was a little softer and more feminine then some, and I did have long hair, but I was male!

I was born with male and female parts, but I identify as male. My parents named me Amanda James, but I hated it. Kids would always make fun of me. So I started going by AJ. It worked, but kids would still tease me. When my parents and I moved from Columbia, Missouri to go live in Colorado, I was ecstatic. I hadn't met many friends who liked me once I told them my real name. A few years after we moved to Colorado, my parents brought home a little brother. I was 6 years old. He was completely normal, had normal parts, a normal name, a normal face, etc. I was already jealous. They named him Zachary David.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts when I felt a furry head nudge my hand. I looked down at Kira, who nodded up. I looked to where he was pointing, and saw a cheap motel. I looked in my wallet and sighed. I had my debit card, and a 20 dollar bill. That's it. My part-time job as a librarian didn't pay much. I mostly lived off Grace's income. It made me feel really guilty, but I wasn't really skilled in much else. I sighed again and went inside. The inside was a little ratty, but obviously clean. There was a tall blonde boy with a green beanie standing at the reception counter. He was talking to a pretty redhead. He looked up.

"Oh hi! I'm Toby. This is Erica. Welcome to Route 8. How may I help you?" I nodded in acknowledgement to Toby and Erica.

"Hey Toby. Hey Erica. I'm AJ. How much is it for a room?" He noticed my backpack and ratty old jacket. I felt a little self-conscious.

"Well, right now we are having a discount. A single room with an attached bathroom for 15 dollars a night." He smiled. I realized that this was probably only a discount for me. Was it because of my jacket? I liked my jacket though… I shook off my thoughts and smiled.

"Then could I have a single room please? Do I need to pay in advance, or is it a by night thing?" He smiled and laughed.

"Nah, it's a by night. Don't worry! Your room is number 245." He handed me a key. I smiled, a bit relieved. I needed to find somewhere else to stay soon though, or I would go broke. "Hey AJ? D'ya wanna go for drinks with me, Erica, and my friends later tonight?" I smiled.

"Thanks Toby! I'd love to come!" I said happily. He smiled again. Geez, he's definitely gonna have smile lines when he's older…

"Great! It's the Stray Sheep. There's a map over there if you like!" He gestured to the kiosk thingy. "Great! Thanks again, Toby! You two have a good night!" I went upstairs and took a little nap before heading out. It was already 4:30!

~I am a timeskip~

We walked into the Stray Sheep together, and Toby immediately pulled me over to a booth with a guy in a red hat, a guy in a awesome leather jacket, and a guy with an unfortunate haircut. "Guys, this is AJ. AJ, this is Orlando, Jonny, and Vincent." He pointed to the guy in the hat, the guy with the jacket, and the guy with the 'fro in turn. I gave a small smile and waved.

"So, AJ, what brings you around these parts?" asked Orlando. I noticed that everyone else seemed a little too excited to hear my life story… I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

"Well, my ex-girlfriend and I had a misunderstanding and she kicked me out. I walked for a bit, trying to get to a bus stop, but must have fallen asleep on a park bench. Lots of people probably thought I was a hobo…" I said, in my soft Midwest accent. I noticed Toby looked a little sheepish. I mentally snorted. Yeah, he probably gave me a discount because I looked a bit like a hobo.

"Well, what's she like? Is she pretty? What's her name?" asked Toby, a little eagerly. I held up my hands and chuckled.

"Easy, cowboy. She's kind, and sweet, and very loving. She also has a fierce temper, and is very independant. She can hold a grudge like no tomorrow though… She is a very lovely person, both inside and out. Her name is Grace." I said, a bit wistfully. They were confused.

"So, then, what did you do to get kicked out?! It sounds like you love her very much." said Jonny. I was a bit startled. Until now, he hadn't spoken.

"Um, well, she thought I cheated on her. With one of our classmates named Joe." Their eyes got about the size of saucers.

"What the… fuck?" Orlando asked, confused. I rubbed the back of my neck again, embarrassed.

"Well, it happened at a party…"

_~Flashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashback~ _

I was sitting sulkily in a corner. Grace was sick today, and told me to go to the Spring Break party by myself. It was no fun without her though! I had already had about 5 drinks, and a bit of punch that I suspected was spiked. I saw a pair of feet enter my vicinity, but expected them to leave. Color me surprised when a hand entered my vision. I looked up. Standing there was Joe Nightwalker, school bad-boy and heartbreaker extraordinaire. **(And a character from the book I'm writing with my friend Charisma Banks)** He smirked. "Hey, AJ. Care to dance? I don't bite. Much." He smirked his patented SexySmirk™ at me. I felt my face heat up a bit involuntarily. Damn alcohol…

"Sure thing, Joe. What can it hurt?" I took his hand, completely unaware to the ruins that would soon happen. We danced for a whole lot of fast songs, and even a few slow ones. I eventually had to beg off, though. My feet were killing me, and I needed another drink. He offered to bring me one, and I accepted.

I sat at a nearby table, exhausted. When he came back with the drinks, he set them down without me noticing. I felt someone poke my shoulder. When I looked up to see who it was, I felt a pair of lips cover my own. Since they felt so much like Grace's and I was terribly drunk, I kissed back. I felt the lips smile against mine. "What do you say we get out of here?" I nodded numbly, wanting more.

I woke up the next morning in someone else's bed, that same someone next to me, and naked with an ache in my lower regions, a huge hangover, and a phone full of missed messages from Grace. I put my head in my hands and muttered "Aw, shit…"

_~EndflashbackEndflashbackEndflashbackEndflashbackEndflashback~ _

I put my head in my hands, embarrassed at what I had just shared. The whole table, including Erica, (Who had shown up at some point… O.o) was staring at me, mouths agape. I dropped my head on the table with a groan. "Fuck alcohol…" I muttered.

~Timeskip~

I woke up on a bunch of blocks. Shit, again?! I quickly started climbing. Hey, this was easy! I saw lots of patterns and easily made my way to the top, **(This is not a Gary Stu or whatever, I just am really good at seeing patterns in these blocks and yell at Cry whenever he misses an obvious one.)** when my way was blocked by a fat sheep in a tie. "Grrr…. Move, please, sir!" The sheep looked around, and slipped. I quickly lost patience and shoved him out of my way. Climbing faster, I heard a ringing. I saw the platform up ahead! Quickly making a batch of stairs, I climbed up to the top.

I found myself at a landing. I assessed the situation and took Kira out of my bag. "Kira, Tonosama." I whispered. He nodded once and grew quickly. Holding him in my arms, I made my way up the steps. I looked around, and noticed a sheep with an unfortunate 'fro and a pillow. I think I recognized him! I walked up to him and looked closer, clutching Kira a bit closer for protection. "Vincent? It is you! Hello, friend!" I said happily. He looked at me with a terrified expression on his face.

"Wh- How the fuck do you know my name?!" he said, panicked. I frowned.

"Vince, it's me. AJ. From the bar? Toby introduced me to you guys today, remember?" I said, confused. He looked visibly startled, then happy. Well, as happy as a sheep can look, anyway.

"AJ! Oh my god, it is you! Where are we?!" He looked around, scared. "And why do you have a giant stuffed walrus?!" I felt Kira shift and glare at Vince. I chuckled.

"Ah, Vince? He doesn't like being called stuffed. This is Kira-kun. Kira, say hi to Vince." **(Question: Dodged)** Kira looked at Vincent again, a little distrustfully, before raising a flipper and giving a short wave. I sighed. "That's probably about as good as you're gonna get…" We laughed. I suddenly had a brainwave. "Hey Vince? Can I stay at your place? Um, I know you probably don't have a lot of room, but I'm fine with sleeping on the floor. I can cook, and I'm pretty good at cleaning. I might need to borrow some clothes though… My suitcase was, um, stolen." I looked down sheepishly.** (Heh Heh… Bad pun, I know…)** He looked at me strangely, then sighed.

"Sure, I guess… I need to give you my address though. And probably a note to me telling me why you suddenly showed up at my door. Do you have something to write with?" I nodded, handing him a page out of my notebook and a pen.

"Here you go…" He nodded, and started scribbling. A few minutes later, he handed me back the page and pen. I looked at the note. It read

'**(Insert Random Address Here)**

Dear Self, Hi there. I'm currently writing from inside a nightmare. AJ wants to stay at your place. I already said yes. If you remember, then great. If not, ask AJ to explain. (Yeah, the same AJ we met at the bar.) He says he has an editic memory, and won't forget. Anyway, stay cool. From, Dream Vince'

I looked it over and nodded. This would do. Although, he spelled _eidetic_ wrong… I smiled. "Well, Vince, whaddya say we head up?" He nodded.

"Let's go."

**A/N: So, What do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? Remember, this was a dream, and I don't actually have an eidetic memory. Therefore, I don't remember much of the details. By the way, when you see bold bits scattered around, that's my Author's Notes. This is my first time in this fandom, and my first time writing so much open profanity. I swear a whole lot when my parents aren't around, but I was so paranoid the whole time writing this! I kept looking over my shoulder... n.n I didn't wanna get in trouble. Again, I am not a hermaphrodite, no offense to those who are. However, I am a lot like AJ in other ways. Ways that will be revealed later. (I'm evil, I know… Muahahaha…) The story mentioned earlier is a series of short stories compiled into a big novel by me and my friend Charisma Banks. I call it The Dead Man Files, but we don't have a name yet. Once it's done, I'll post it on Wattpad. I'll let y'all know in an author's note, kay? I'm also not actually 6 years older than my brother. Only 2… Anyway, Next chapter coming soon! And a new MBAV fic called Smells Like Bethan, so be on the lookout! ^u^ Sparkle is Out. Deuces.**

_**Update 3/22: Hey there! Sorry if you had this in your inboxes but then couldn't find it. I had formatting issues, then my mom came home so I couldn't edit right away. It's here, though!**_

_**Sparkle Out.**_


	2. Night 2

**A/N: Hey y'all! How's it goin'? Welcome to another installment of AJ in Wonderland! I might still be scattering comments around randomly, but I promise to tone it down. I don't really have much to say except Enjoy! Still don't own. Plz don't sue me. Thx. ^u^**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I quickly took note of my surroundings. I was in Route 8, that motel that I met Toby in. I let out a breath. That nightmare was fucking scary! Despite the rumors, I could remember every detail. I looked in the pocket of my hoodie and found the note that Vincent wrote last night. I looked at the address again, then got out of bed and started to get dressed. I suddenly realized something important. "Shit…" I muttered. I didn't have a hairbrush… Maybe Toby had one I could borrow? He said his room was number 1, right? Well, then, no use. I slipped on my sneakers, grabbed my key, and pulled up the hood on my hoodie. I needed to hide my hair…

I walked down the stairs and knocked on Toby's door. He opened it after a few minutes. "Hm? Oh, *yawn* AJ? What's up, man?" I blushed a little.

"Uh, Toby? Do you have an extra hairbrush I could borrow? I just need to use it for a few minutes, until I can go to the store today and get a new one." He blinked.

"O*Yawn*kay… Hold on a sec, okay?" He wandered back into his room, and came back with a small blue brush. I smiled.

"Thanks, Toby. I'll have this back in just a few minutes." He smiled.

"No, not a problem. Use it for as long as you need. In fact, I'll meet you later for breakfast, so just give it back then." I nodded. Waving goodbye, I went back up to my room. Taking out my braid, I quickly brushed my hair. I then quickly re-braided it. **(Sorry guys, but again, I'm working off a dream, and the hairbrush was kinda important, although it happened a bit differently.)** Heading downstairs, I saw that the breakfast room wasn't open yet. I decided to walk down to the store and buy a hairbrush. I was surprised to see that they were only $3… Convenient… Not pondering too long, I payed and headed back to the hotel. I packed up all my stuff and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

I stood in front of the apartment building, looking at the scrap of paper in my hand. Looking at Kira, I saw him nod. This was it. Ringing the bell to Vincent's apartment, I waited. And waited. Finally, he opened the door. In his boxers. What the fuck?! What if I were his landlord/lady/cat?! "Hey Vincent! How's it going?" He blinked at me.

"Uh, AJ, no offense, but what are you doing here?" Oh, right. He didn't remember. I gave him the note.

"Read that. If it still doesn't make sense, let me know." He took the paper. Reading it over, his eyebrows furrowed. I waited patiently. After about 5 minutes, he looked up.

"Um, I think I remember… There were lots of blocks… We had to climb… Sheep…" Suddenly his eyes widened. I smiled. He remembered! "I remember now! Thanks, AJ. Go ahead and have that space at the foot of the bed. I'll set up a cot for you." he said, moving to the closet. I smiled.

"Thanks Vince. You really are a great friend, you know?" I said happily. He smiled. I looked around. This place was really messy!

"Anyway, Vincent, have you eaten yet? I can make you some food, and clean up a bit if you want. That way, if you have work to get done, you can have one less thing to stress about."

"Sure, AJ. I had some coffee, but I haven't eaten yet. I actually do have a bit of work to get done, so that would be great! Thanks!" He said, happily. I smiled. **(Fucking hell, it's like the fucking Tellytubbies up in here.)**

"Sure thing, Vince. All I ask in return is a fresh shirt every now and then and a bit of food." I started to fry up some eggs that I found in the fridge. In another pan, I put sausage and bacon. I didn't know where I was finding these, but they were there. Which was good, seeing as how I am an excellent breakfast chef. After the eggs and coffee were done, I put them on a tray. I also put the bacon and stuff on a plate and brought it over to Vincent. He started eating while I picked up the laundry lying around his house. Putting it in a basket I found, I turned to ask him where the washing machine was. However, as he had his mouth full, I figured I should just try and find it myself.

Looking around the apartment, I didn't see one, so I assumed it was downstairs. To verify, I asked Vincent. He nodded and held up a fist. I assumed that meant basement. Walking downstairs, I couldn't see over the pile of laundry. I decided to take the elevator. **(This bit is unimportant, so I'll skip to the Stray Sheep)**

* * *

Sitting in the booth, we all chatted over drinks. At one point, Orlando asked Vince about 'Katherine'. I was confused. This was his girlfriend right? "Does Katherine have blonde hair? I thought I saw her this afternoon before Vincent woke up from a nap. She invaded my kitchen." I asked, sounding a bit grumpy about the kitchen invasion. It's now _my_ kitchen, dammit! Orlando started laughing.

"No, that's not Katherine. She has silver hair. This blonde chick must be the girl Vince is cheating with." I was a bit upset.

"Uh, Vince, was this a one time thing, or not?" Hey, I needed to know how many times I gotta chase the bitch out of my kitchen! They all laughed as Vincent put his head on the table and groaned. "I'll take that as a not, then." I said, muffling my laughter.

Eventually, everyone else but Vince and I left. I had to use the bathroom, so I left the table for a bit. Coming back, I saw that blonde kitchen-stealing bimbo with Vince. Really?! I was gone for 5 minutes! Aw, shit. He's plastered. Definitely not in the right state of mind to deal with her.

Plopping down next to him, I turned to the KSB. "Hey there! I'm AJ, Vince's roommate. I think I saw you this afternoon, in the kitchen?" I plastered a fake smile on my face. **(AJ reeeeally doesn't like people touching his kitchen, apparently. xD)** She looked at me, taking in my appearance. I scooted a bit closer to Vince, a little self-conscious since my jacket was still old and ratty, and these clothes weren't exactly new.

She misjudged it, apparently, and glared at me. "That's right!" she said in a syrupy voice. "I'm Catherine. Nice to meet you!" She smiled at me. Bitch. **(Damn right, AJ. You tell her.)** Leaving poor Vince in the dust, we continued our conversation. "So, AJ. How long have you known Vincent?" she asked. I laughed.

"Oh, just a couple days. His friend Toby worked at the hotel I was staying at a few nights ago and introduced me to Vince, Jonny, and Orlando. Nice guy, Toby."

"Mhm. So, I noticed that you're a little, ah, close to Vince. Tell me," she leaned over the table a bit and said in a lower, deadlier voice "Do you bat for that team, AJ?" I inwardly laughed at her subtle way of calling me gay.

"Mmm, so what if I do?" I asked, playfully, leaning back in my chair. Her eyes widened. Her plan obviously backfired. I laughed.

"Kidding, kidding! I actually do, but I'm not with Vince, if that's what you're implying." Vincent's eyes widened a bit. He whispered in my ear.

_"We need to talk. Tomorrow. With everyone else."_ I nodded. Kira poked his head out of my bag, sensing my nervousness. I softly petted him, calming my nerves. I tapped Vince on the shoulder. Damn lightweight.

"Hey, Vince buddy, time to go. You're gonna have a killer headache in the morning if you drink anymore." He nodded sleepily. I giggled. "C'mon, buddy. Up you get. Let's go home." I turned to Catherine. "Bye." I said shortly. She nodded. "Bye!" I walked out the door, Vincent draped over my shoulder.

We got back to the apartment a little after 1 am. I was buzzed, and Vince was totally drunk. I lay him on his bed, and went to go find the aspirin. Coming back, I saw that he had managed to strip himself to his boxers. Hm. I guess it's somewhere in his subconscious to sleep in only his underwear. He looked at me forlornly. "AJ? Will you cuddle with me?" I was a bit leery, seeing as how I still remembered what happened last time I got drunk and in bed with someone else. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Dammit! I can't resist those! I relented with a sigh.

"Fine. Hold on a sec, though. I gotta change." I stripped down to a T-shirt and boxers, still wearing my hoodie. I grabbed my bag and sat it on the nightstand before crawling next to Vince. I turned my back to him, which was probably a bad move. **(WARNING! This is going to be a sex scene, people! Slashy, gay, smexy blowjob sex! If you don't want to read it, skip to the next bold bit. Again, this was in my dream. Don't ask me why, especially as how I was AJ. It was a bit weird.)**

I felt Vincent's hand start rubbing my cock through my boxers. I froze, not even daring to move. The pressure kept coming, steadily, and I felt myself losing control. A small moan escaped my lips. The hand froze. Suddenly, I was turned on my back. Vincent was hovering above me. His eyes were bloodshot from the alcohol and dark with lust. I bit back a moan at the dominating expression on his face. His hands trailed up and down my body, slipping under my shirt. When he brushed against my nipples, I gasped. They were more sensitive than normal (which was pretty damn sensitive) due to the alcohol.

My eyes squeezed shut as I arched into his hands. He suddenly pulled off my hoodie and slipped my shirt over my head and threw them on the floor. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of my boxers, he tugged them down slowly, allowing my cock to spring free. Thank God it was dark and he couldn't see the other bit… As his blazing hands touched my straining erection, I moaned again, my eyes shooting open. "Vince…" I whispered shakily. He looked up at me, smirking. Suddenly I felt a warm wetness encase my cock. "Gah! V-vince! Goddammit! Keep doing that! Aah… Ahh…" I moaned.

As he bobbed up and down and sucked sloppily, I started fisting the sheets. Dammit, too much… Too sensitive… "Vince, I-I'm gonna cu-um! AAH!" I came with a jerky cry as he sucked one last time, then swallowed it all. Panting, I slowly fell asleep, Vincent right behind me. I was still naked, but somehow, I didn't care. I didn't even care about my safe, warm hoodie. **(okay, y'all can look now. God, it was weird writing gay smut from the POV of a guy. A guy OC. Who is representing you. A female author. Goddammit that was hard… Especially seeing as how I have never experienced anything like that! By the way, I'm writing so much so that you can tell it's over. xP Fucking hell… *Shivers* nope… Nope nope nopediy nope nope! I'm going to finish writing the sex scenes for AJ, then never ever writing gay porn from my POV again. I'll write it, just not with me in it. This should be enough text. xD)**

* * *

I woke up on the blocks again. Dammit! I knew I was forgetting something! At least I still had Kira and looked like a sheep. He looked at me and started shaking with silent laughter. I scowled. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." I grumbled. "C'mon, Kira. Let's start climbing. Hang on tight!" He wrapped his flippers around my neck and interlocked them so he wouldn't fall off. I climbed the blocks quickly, dodging spike traps. What! When the hell did those get there?! Moving a little more cautiously than before, I finished the level.

Walking onto the landing, I saw Vince. I walked up to him. "Fuck you, you horny lightweight." I said, scowling. He looked up as the sheep around him laughed.

One of them, a sheep in a green vest, said "What do you mean, sir?" I scowled harder.

"This fucker" I pointed at Vince "is such a fucking lightweight that he got drunk and lonely. So I, being a kind, caring roommate, crawled into bed next to him for a cuddle. Then the asshole decides that he likes my asshole and fucking sucks me off!" I glare at Vince. He looked a little sheepish. **(There it is again!)**

"Sorry, AJ." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I shake my head.

"Honestly, it's a wonder you don't fall off, with how drunk you are lately. Anyway, who're your friends?" I ask, pointing to the other sheep. He looks around.

"Oh, these are my technique buddies! We bounce ideas on how to climb better off of each other. Care to join us?" I nodded.

"Sure. Anything to not die."

* * *

This was it. The final level of this floor. Apparently, the monster here is different for everyone. I wondered what would happen if two people went in together? I walked into the confessional with Vince. "Scoot over, asshole. I'm coming with you. I want to do a little experiment." He looked surprised, but nodded. After he answered that question that the Mysterious Fucker gave him, the confessional shot up into the air.

Exiting, I heard a wailing and an evil cackle. Suddenly, a giant baby and a black-haired woman wearing a red and black corset popped up out of the darkness. "DAAAAAAAAAADDDDYYYYYYYY!" yelled the baby. I jumped back a bit. I looked at Vincent, who seemed to have frozen. I looked back at the woman. When she saw me, she smirked.

"Freak…" she said. I glared at her. I knew her. Bitch. I grabbed Vincent by the arm.

"C'mon! We gotta run!" I yelled. He shook his head and started climbing. The baby kept yelling things like "Don't leave me!" and "Daddyyyy!" Honestly, it was just annoying. It was the woman who bothered me the most. she wasn't yelling, or trying to convince me. The words she spoke were in a cold, factual tone. Things like "Freak." "Fag" **(xD Oh my god. On Google Docs, my computer thinks that "fag" is actually "Flag". Go Google!)** "Nobody would ever love you" "Fat" "Ugly" "Lady-boy" "Sociopath" and so on.

Each time I heard one of those, I would tense a little bit more. While Vince was running willy-nilly to escape the child's temper-tantrum, I was trying to dodge words. This lady didn't need a weapon.

When we finally got to the top, I yelled at Vincent to open the door. When he did, the woman chuckled and whispered, "We'll meet again, AJ…" before disappearing.

* * *

I bolted up in bed, the sheet falling around my waist. I started breathing heavily. Dammit. Left my inhaler in the suitcase. I tried to calm my breathing before I had an asthma attack. Vincent must have heard me, because he rolled over and groaned. "AJ… Too loud…" I quieted.

"Sorry, Vince. I'll go make you something for that hangover, okay?" I whispered. He nodded. I grabbed the coffee and aspirin I had left on the counter. Ah, the joys of timer coffee. Bringing them back to the bed, I helped Vince sit up. While he was occupied, I grabbed a pair of clean underwear out of the drawer and slipped on my hoodie. He turned to me, a little less grumpy now.

"AJ… Who was that lady that kept yelling at you?" He asked hoarsely. I looked down at my hands. Finally I spoke.

"That was Tana. She's… She's not real. She is the mental manifestation of negativity in my life. I know this, yet I'm terrified of her. She makes me do things I don't want to do…" I whispered brokenly. He nodded, seemingly satisfied. I looked up. "What was with the kid? That level was supposed to be our greatest fears. Are you scared of babies?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm actually afraid of responsibility." I nodded. That made sense. "Anyway, we should get dressed. I gotta go to work, and you can't lounge around in your underwear all day." **(Holy shit, the irony.)** I nodded. Stretching, He pulled on his favorite pink shirt. While his back was turned, I quickly pulled a T-shirt from the closet, slipped it on, and quickly put my hoodie back on. Then I tried to locate my jeans. Dammit. Frustrated, I gave up and grabbed some from the drawer. Pulling them on, I yawned and stretched.

"You should get going. I put a smoothie in the fridge for your breakfast, and the little plastic bag is lunch. Unless you have a lunch date with Katherine-with-a-K." I said. He nodded and grabbed the items mentioned.

"Thanks AJ!" he yelled over his shoulder. Once the door shut, I sighed. Damn. Too much to clean, not enough time… I looked around and got to it.

* * *

I was dreading the Stray Sheep tonight, because this is when I would be forced to come out to my friends. All too soon, 8 o'clock rolled around, and it was time to go. When everyone was there, Vincent started the conversation by saying "AJ has something he needs to talk to us about." I groaned. Everyone laughed. Sighing, I looked up.

"You really want me to spill, huh Vincent? Fine. I'll spill. Last night, after y'all went home, Catherine with a C came up and sat with Vince. I didn't like her, not after she invaded my kitchen. When she was giving me the customary once-over, I felt a little self-conscious. Thus, I shrunk a little into Vince. She misinterpreted this as me being possessive, which I wasn't, and immediately disliked me. Soon, she said something like" here I started mocking Catherine's voice "So, I noticed that you're a little, ah, close to Vince. Tell me, do you bat for that team, AJ?" I snorted. They were all hanging on to my every word. Even Erica, who had mysteriously showed up at some point. "Anyway, I tried to screw with her head a bit by saying I was-did-whatever! Anyway, I later said it was true. Vince freaked out and said I needed to tell you guys. That brings up to the present. However, I am not gay. I am bisexual. I like men and women. However, that does not mean that I am a slut and will sleep with anybody, straight or not. Any questions?" I looked around the table. Nobody moved.

Then, Erica said "Well, I congratulate you, AJ, on being so open. Nobody here will judge you, right?" She glared around the table. Toby didn't mind it, Orlando was cool too. Vince said he would get used to it, and Jonny said he totally supported me, and was proud. Hmmm… I need to investigate him farther. When would I be able to get him alone…

**A/N: And that concludes Night 2 of AJ in Wonderland! I am now going to bed as it is almost 3 in the morning. This is the way I relate to AJ, by the way. I like girls and boys. I have a theory about Jonny… Remember his mysterious "girlfriend" he won't ever talk about? And that he said he has no intention of marrying "her"? Well, I think that he has a secret boyfriend, and he told the guys that he doesn't want to marry "her" in order to throw them off the trail. If this is canon, I'm gonna fucking blow my top. BTW, Tana and all these nightmare people that AJ has are real. They are voices inside my brain. I can't get rid of them, but they make my do things I don't want to do. AJ too. (He actually showed up in my head as a voice of reason… Is that odd?) His hoodie plays a big role in this story. Again, no more gay smut with me in it. I am a fangirl, I love reading it, I don't mind writing it, just not me in it. I'm gonna get these dreams down, then no more self-inserts for a while. Anyway, Drop me a favorite, follow, look me up on tumblr and WattPad (both are TheArtisticIntrovert), and stay awesome peeps! Sparkle out. Deuces.**

_**Update 3/22: Hey y'all! Night 3 is almost done, and I am going to go eat something, as I am starving and have now been up for over 18 hours straight. Toodles!**_

_**Sparkle Out.**_


	3. Night 3

**A/N: Sorry bout that abrupt ending guys, cliffhangers suck I know. Anyway, Welcome to another installment of AJ in Wonderland. The details of the climbs are gonna get a little fuzzy from here on out, as I was mostly focusing on what was going on in day to day life. The end levels are still going to be more detailed than others though. Again, there's still random comments scattered around, you don't like you ignore it, got it? Also I apologize for all the swears in the last chapter, but honestly, this is rated M for a reason. If you don't like them, fuck off and go read another story, bitches. Onwards!**

* * *

A few hours later, Jonny excused himself to go to the bathroom. This was my chance! "I, ah, need to go too…" I muttered, leaving the booth and heading to the bathroom. Jonny was standing at the sinks, staring into the mirror. "You like boys don't you." I stated quietly. He visibly startled.

"AJ?! What are- What do-" His words trailed off in favor of gaping at me like a fish. I gave him a smile.

"I had my suspicions for a while, but that just confirmed it. You either like boys only, and lied about having a girlfriend to throw off questions of dating, or you like both and actually have a girlfriend, or you have a boyfriend and the whole 'I don't want to marry' thing was a lie to throw them off your trail. Of course, I could be completely wrong and am going to regret this entire conversation later." He stared at me. An awkward silence ensued, and just when I was getting embarrassed and started to suggest never speaking of this again, he spoke at the same time.

"You're right."

"Look, maybe we should just- wait, huh?" He laughed at my dumbfounded expression.

"I said, you're right, AJ. I did have a boyfriend, the marriage thing was a lie, and they have no idea. It wasn't working though, and we just broke up. However, I was telling the truth about not finding my soulmate yet. But that is also not entirely true. I found him, but he'll never be interested. He's completely oblivious." He looked down and sighed. My eyes got steadily wider until I looked like an owl. **(We are gonna deviate from the dream a bit here, from now on, the only things going to be the same as the dream are the nightmare levels and one scene with Erica that is too cute to not put in. This one was mainly put in there because it's cute as all hell. u)**

"Who? Is it Toby? 'Cause I'm not too sure about him either. Although it may be somebody we don't even know or-mmph!" My babbling was cut off when a pair of lips covered my own.

Jonny was kissing me!

_Jonny_ was kissing me!

Jonny was kissing _me_!

_Jonny was kissing me_. **(Hmmm… If you read Smells Like Bethan, then this might seem familiar. xD)**

He backed me up against the wall. He slid a knee between my legs and pinned my arms to my sides in the same fluid motion. My eyes fluttered shut as he licked my lips, asking for entrance. Quickly obliging, he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't believe it. I was making out with a guy I had just met a few nights ago in the mens room. Well, fuck it. I started kissing back, freeing my arms and wrapping them around his neck. However, I had waited too long and oxygen was now a necessity and not a novelty. Pulling back a little, I panted. "Me? The guy you like is me? Why me? Why not someone else? Why would someone like you want to love a college student with no interesting qualities in particular?" He looked at me strangely.

"AJ… Do you really think that poorly of yourself? I can name several interesting things about you." I looked down and blushed.

"It's the truth isn't it? I'm just a freak. Nobody's ever going to truly love me. She's never wrong…" I said quietly. His eyes narrowed, and I tried to back up, completely forgetting I was already backed up against a wall. He spoke with controlled anger.

"AJ… Who is "she"? Is it Grace?" I mutley shook my head. "Erica?" I shook my head again.

"Tana." I said quietly. "But enough about that! Start naming qualities so I can prove her wrong!" I grinned. He looked a bit startled at my sudden change in attitude.

"Well, you're kind, caring, a great listener, sweet, and beautiful." I stiffened a little when he called me beautiful. "There's also something… Different about you that I can't quite figure out, but that makes you all the more magnetic." He didn't notice my tenseness and kissed me again. All thoughts about being 'beautiful' went out the window as I eagerly kissed back.

"Jonny…" I panted. "We should get back… They'll probably send in a search party if we stay any longer…" I said, trying to catch my breath. Laughing, he agreed.

"Yeah. Let's fix ourselves up and get back out there, shall we?" I nodded. One question was still plaguing my mind, however.

"Jonny? Are we… dating now?" I asked softly. He softly pulled my chin up and made me look into his eyes. He nodded, giving me a quick kiss.

"Yeah, yeah we are."

* * *

Heading back out to the booth, we saw Vincent sitting there alone. I held my hand up to stop Jonny. "Wait a sec. I think that Catherine might be coming soon, so hold on." He nodded. Sure enough, she slipped into the booth, sitting across from Vincent. "Alright. Come on. What do you say we become gate-crashers?" I said slyly. He grinned and nodded. Sliding into the booth, we waited for Vince to acknowledge us. When he finally looked up from Catherine, he jumped back.

"Gah! Jonny! AJ! I thought you guys had left with Toby and Orlando!" I started laughing.

"Nah, we were still here. But if you're busy, then we can go find another booth, though I think that I'm just gonna go home." I said, still snickering. He nodded and handed me a key. "Great! See you guys later! Well, not you, Catherine. But if you do come over, stay out of my kitchen, got it?" I said.

Heading to the door, I heard a voice call my name. "AJ! Hey, AJ! Wait up!" It was Erica. "Hey! So glad I caught you! Are you going home already?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I was just gonna head home and finish up a paper before heading to bed. What's up?"She looked down.

"We need to talk about something AJ. Come to my house, and we'll talk there." I nodded my consent.

"Okay, sure. What do we need to talk about?" She looked around nervously.

"Not here. C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Erica led me into her apartment. "Alright, Erica. What's this about?" I asked, sitting down on the faded couch.

"You're not like other boys, are you?" she said bluntly. My eyes widened, and I almost fell off the couch. She didn't know, couldn't know! She might tell everyone and they'd hate me! **(My brain actually entertained a spin-off of this where everyone did find out, but there were two endings. One involved AJ jumping off the roof, and the other involved him being sold as a sex slave then ending up as an insane serial killer named "It". It was horrid… I might do a side story/sequel about them if enough people ask for it though. )**

"Wh-What do you mean? O-of course I'm like other guys!" I stammered, trying to do damage control. Shit, if this got out it would be bad! She just looked at me. Goddammit. "Fine. What do you know?"

"You're probably not fully male. I think that you're a FTM transgender, or at least pre-op. I don't think that you have any testosterone in you." At her first sentence, my eyes widened a lot. However, the rest is way off. I sighed.

"You're partially right. I'm not entirely male. I'm a hermaphrodite, I was born with male and female sex parts. However, I identify as male. You happy now?" I said, grumpily. If she was going to tell everyone and make them hate me, why play nice? She nodded.

"Okay. I can accept that. My curiosity is now sated. But on another note, what's up between you and Jonny? Hmmmmmmm?" She looked at me with a sly expression. I blushed.

"N-Not much! W-What makes you say that?!" I stuttered, blushing madly. She smirked.

"Your face. I also saw you guys coming out of the bathroom. Together. Your hair was mussed and your thumbs were no longer in your sleeves. Now spill. Tell me everything." she said matter-of-factually.

I sighed. "Fine."

* * *

When I got home that night, I collapsed into bed, exhausted. Turning over, I immediately went to sleep. I again woke up on the blocks. Clambering up, I found that in addition to spike traps, I had to also dodge bombs. Holy crap! This is just getting ridiculous!

~Timeskip to Final Level~

I exited the confessional, terrified of what might be coming. Suddenly, I hear a low chuckle sound from behind me. I gasped. What rose out of the darkness was… My own brother. His eyes glowed red, and he smiled, showing a mouth full of perfect teeth. I backed up. "Heheheheh… Now, now, big brother? What's got you all worked up? You know I'd never _ever_ lie to you!" I whimpered and started climbing. I knew he wouldn't lie to me, because in my dreams, _nobody_ lies to me.

He chuckled. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge razorblade sliced off part of the blocks. "You recognize this, don't you Freak? The tool you use to free yourself… Aiding in your destruction…" He giggled madly. I scrambled up even faster. I cursed the fact that I spent most of my free time on Tumblr instead of at the gym. **(It's the truth... Sadly) **I was terribly out of shape.

I finally did it. I reached the door. Hearing a roar behind me, I look into the blazing eyes of my 16-year-old brother. "NOT SO FAST, AJ! We aren't done hanging out yet!" I shook my head, mouthing Nononononononononono… before opening the door.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap I'm finally done. Took me about three days to finish this! Tons of revelations in this chapter, amiright? We also see a hint! A REALLY FUCKING BIG HINT as to what is up with AJ. Oh, and Z, if you ever read this, I wuv u.**

**CUT OUT THE FLUFFY SHIT, SPARKLE! GOD DAMN!**

**OKAY, FINE! SHUT UP!**

***ahem.* Sorry 'bout that. (Inner arguments suck. That was my dramatic/angsty/whatever muse, Lina.) Anyhoo, follow me on tumblr or WattPad (TheArtisticIntrovert), check out my other fics, and have a nice day! Oh, I almost forgot! I have a twitter now! ( KiraTheWalrus) Follow me or send me a tweet! I definitely won't think that you're a creeper. Toodles!**

**Sparkle Out.**


	4. Night 4

**A/N: Ohmygod I am sososososo sorry to have left you guys hanging! I honestly am losing memories of these dreams by the day. I'm just making this up as I go. It is currently 3:02 am as I am typing this. I have come to the conclusion that I am nocturnal. Also, Facade is really fucking weird. As is the word weird.**

**Mmm, cream soda…**

**OK bai.**

**Still don't own. I'm just a girl with abso-fucking-lutely too much time on her hands. Bai.**

I bolted straight up in bed. Panting, I tried to shake off the remnants of the dream. Vincent looked at me worriedly from his place by the stove. "AJ, you okay man?" I nodded, dragging a hand down my face.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I stuttered, resting my face in my hands. Calming my breathing, I stood up. "I don't think I'll do much today, maybe just explore the town." Vincent nodded.

"Alright. Sounds good."

I sat down at a local Starbucks with my Strawberry Creme thingy. I like regular coffee, but for some reason I can't stand coffee shop coffee. Connecting to the wifi, I put up the hood of my hoodie. I really didn't wanna be bothered. I figured I shouldn't watch Cry Plays Catherine, since I'm actually _living_ it. Instead, I watched Pewds and Cry Play: Bloody Trapland. Feeling a pair of hands cover my eyes just as Pewds died for the millionth time, I prepared to curse out the person behind me. "What the fuck asshole?! Why would you do that! It was just getting goo-mmph!" I whisper-yelled, cut off by a pair of lips. It, apparently, was Jonny.

"Hey there." he smirked. **(that is now a way of speaking BTW)** I let out an annoyed groan.

"We really must stop meeting like this, Jonny!" I said, half-annoyed now. He smirked and leaned down.

"You know you like it…" he purred into my ear, nipping the lobe. I flushed bright red and let out a squeak.

"Jonny! N-not the time to say that! We are in p-public!" I stuttered. I felt him grin against my ear before feeling his presence leave me.

"Well, then, why not make ourselves out of public?" I groaned and dropped my head in my hands.

"Fine…" I muttered.

Arriving at Vincent's apartment, Jonny locked the door. Slowly advancing towards me so that I was backed up against the bed, he said "Now… Why don't we have a nice… long… _conversation._" I squeaked. **(Test to see if anybody out there reads Tripping Over You. It's really good. I recommend it.)**

"Nope! Nope nope nopidey nope nope nope! Not gonna happen, bro. Never." I said quickly, trying to escape. He caught me and laid me down on the bed. Chuckling, he slid his hand up to play with my hoodie string.

"Not that kind of conversation, dork. _The X-rated kind._" I flushed again. He slid another hand up my body, slipping it over my shirt. **(X-rated things begin here, You haz been warned. Plz don't flame me. I don't wanna burn in hell) **Sliding it back down over my body, he reclaimed my lips in a passionate kiss as his hand found its way up my shirt to play with my nipples. I moaned into his mouth.

"Jonny… A-ah! Jonny!" I moaned. He smirked. Suddenly I felt his lips leave mine. Opening my eyes, I looked at him through hooded lids. "Jonny, wha-AAH!" I queried, breaking off into a moan as something wet began to caress my nipples. Jonny only smiled against my skin before biting down lightly, The mix of pleasure and pain rushed through me in a white-hot inferno, triggering my moans again. "J-Jonny!" I nearly screamed. He lifted his face from my chest, after giving it one last kiss.

"Shhh… The neighbors will hear you." He purred. I did my best to keep my voice in, only letting out small whimpers occasionally. He slid my hoodie off my arms, throwing my shirt off soon after. His large hands glided down my body and came to rest under my waistband. I felt uneasy, but dismissed it. This was Jonny! He _loved _me! He would _accept _me! He looked at me. "Is this okay?" He asked. I nodded shakily. I wanted Jonny inside me. Now. He slid my pants and underwear off my legs in one fluid motion. I could feel him staring at me. Shyley, I tried to cover up by closing my legs. He pulled them apart again. Was he going to ask about… that? I felt him touch me. I quivered in delight.

"Jonny… I need you…" He smiled.

"Hold on a sec, luv. I gotta prepare you first, or it's gonna hurt like a bitch. Do you have any lotion?" It took me a minute to process the statement. He was going to enter me through the normal gay way? Awesome! "In the bedside drawer…" He leaned over me to get it. I bit my lip, closing my eyes.

I felt a cold finger prod at my entrance. I relaxed a bit, knowing Jonny wouldn't hurt me. I felt a finger enter me. I bit my lip and tried not to moan at the odd sensation. He thrust the finger in and out, in and out, and I felt my walls loosen. He smirked, and added another finger, scissoring them."J-Jonny! I need you…" I moaned. He smirked.

"Not yet love, you're not stretched enough." he purred, sending shivers down my spine.

"I don't CARE! I need you in me, NOW!" I nodded.

"Alright." He slathered himself in lube and started pushing, little by little, until he was fully sheathed. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. He softly kissed my forehead. "Is this okay?" he asked, worried. I nodded.

"Just…. Just move, Dammit!" I shouted. He grinned and started pounding into me. I moaned and writhed under him. I could feel heat coiling in my gut. "Jonny! I'm~ah~I'm close! AAh!" I moaned, feeling him pound harder into my, um, _spot. _Geez even thinking about it I'm embarrassed! I shook the thought out of my head as white-hot pleasure washed over me. I came with a moan of "Jonny!" as I felt him release into me. I sunk down onto the bed, Jonny next to me, as I fell into the dark arms of sleep.

**(X-rated things are over. That was a lot more fun to write. :D Yay Evanescence! Grooveshark you're so good to me. :D)**

At the Stray Sheep that night, whenever Vincent looked at either Jonny or I, he looked away, a little paler. I was confused. What was his issue? "So, Jonny! How's your mystery girl?" Toby asked, bouncing up and down, as if he couldn't stay still. Jonny looked up from his sake and sighed. "We broke up." he said shortly. I faked a look of shock, resisting the urge to snicker.

"Aww, I'm sorry Jonny." I said, patting his shoulder. He looked at me. I gave him a tiny wink, as if to say _Just go with it_. He gave an imperceptible nod.

"It's okay though. I found someone else." he said, avoiding using the word girl. Nice. He avoided calling me a girl, even if he _did _see. Toby looked curious.

"Really? Who?!" he asked, excited. He glanced at me quickly, as if he were asking my permission to tell. I nodded. Why not? He scooted a bit closer to me. **(Orlando, Jonny, and AJ are on one side, Vincent and Toby were on the other. In that order.)**

Resting his head on my shoulder, he smirked. "AJ." he said, in a somewhat sing-songy voice. I flushed pink. I hadn't expected him to tell them outright! Everybody's mouths dropped. I groaned. Resting my head in my hands, I muttered to Jonny "I didn't expect you to tell them outright, asshole…" He just snickered.

Vincent sat across from Jonny, getting paler by the second. I looked at him curiously. "Um, hey Vincent, you okay?" He shakily shook his head. "Um, would you like to share?" He nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

He slowly opened his mouth. Hoarsely, he began to speak. "I… already knew about… You and Jonny… I… I heard-" He broke off, dropping his head onto the table. I processed his statement for a second, before flushing dark red. Everyone looked at us curiously. Jonny nudged me.

"He- He heard us… Oh god, he heard us… That's- That's so embarrassing!" I whispered, mortified. Jonny suddenly burst out laughing.

"I told you to be quiet, silly!" he snickered.

I flushed darker. "Well, that's a bit hard to do with your dick up my ass!" I hissed, mortified. Everyone paled, and dropped to table suddenly. I looked around, confused, and thought that this was a great time to make my escape. I rushed out the door like a whirlwind, heading for the safety of the apartment.

**A/N: I think that this is a good place to stop. Chapter was written over 3 days. Song of the chapter: Lacrimosa (English Cover) on YouTube by LeeandLie. Check out my social media (Links on my profile) and have a great day! Continue to shine, my lovelies!**

**~Sparkle**

**EDIT 4/10/14: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I actually haven't had a chance to update lately. Also an update on that novel I was telling y'all about: It's probably gonna be done in a few months maybe. Here is the preview: "In a world where hope is all but deserted, several unlikely people come together to tell their stories. Of love, laughter, pain, loss, friendship, and madness. This, is When We Hold a Grudge. _By Tai-chan and Chari-chan. coming soon to a wattpad near you._**

**_~Tai_**


End file.
